bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Queen Signas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20325 |no = 495 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 120 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 19, 22, 24, 68, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 19, 22, 24, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 17, 20, 22, 66, 76, 86, 96, 106, 116, 126 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A former Guardian who turned her aim on the gods themselves. Signas' unwielding blade cut down what were once her allies. Many of the Guardians had never seen her fight before, and her strange movements made her difficult to fight. Though not recorded in any history books, there is a legend that says that Signas, having survived the clash of the Guardians, traveled from country to country, preparing warriors whose names would one day be famous for the invasion of the gods. |summon = I would like to believe in the path you've decided to take. I will protect you as you go. |fusion = I graciously accept this gift. I'll take anything that helps me grow stronger. |evolution = Faith in others is important. I was able to grow stronger because I had faith in another. | hp_base = 4842 |atk_base = 1674 |def_base = 1229 |rec_base = 990 | hp_lord = 6373 |atk_lord = 2201 |def_lord = 1533 |rec_lord = 1432 | hp_anima = 7116 |rec_anima = 1234 |atk_breaker = 2399 |def_breaker = 1335 |atk_guardian = 2003 |def_guardian = 1731 |rec_guardian = 1333 |def_oracle = 1434 | hp_oracle = 6076 |rec_oracle = 1729 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Fire's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Fire types & boost to damage dealt to Fire types from Water types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Molte Zeus |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Molte Signas |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, probable Injury effect & boost to Atk for Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance of inflicting Injury, 50% boost to Water damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20324 |evointo = 20326 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Signas 3 }}